


【SK】被忽视的角落里

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】被忽视的角落里

“P，别在这...”Krist推搡着已经靠过来把他紧紧压在酒店一楼走廊拐角处的Singto，他们这次杂志拍摄的地点选在了越南的一处海边，清凉的海风带着淡淡的咸味吹动着两人挂在身上松松垮垮的衣衫。  
   
“刚刚是谁一直撩拨我，嗯？”Singto丝毫不理会怀里人的挣扎，反而捉住了Krist抵着自己胸膛指尖无意识的按住自己胸肌的手。  
   
刚刚也不知道是谁在酒店里床上拍摄的时候躲避着摄影机，一只手在被子下不知收敛的挑逗着Singto所剩无几的理智，成功的让他支起了半个小帐篷之后才收住了乱动的手指。然后扭过头来，似是挑衅一般的对着他挑挑眉毛，粉嫩的舌尖舔过下唇把唇瓣抿进嘴里用上牙齿咬着冲他一笑。  
   
Krist袒露着胸膛倚在自己怀里，淡粉色的乳尖在奶白色的肌肤上格外的惹眼，在拍摄的空隙用软软的小奶音一直在他耳边P'Sing、P'Sing的叫着，这么一副撩人的光景映在了Singto的眼里就剩两个字——欠操。  
   
眼下Singto攥着Krist的手腕，手指如愿的抚摸上已经觊觎了一天的乳尖，奈何一直在拍摄中压根就没有空挡去惩罚这个无法无天的小妖精。  
   
“嗯~啊~会有人看见的...”Krist发出微弱的呻吟声，试图说服已经褪下他裤子的Singto。  
   
“那就让他们看吧。”Singto的膝盖挤进了Krist两腿之间，膝盖弯曲着顶上了没有了布料遮掩的小Krist，轻轻的摩擦了一下。  
   
“唔...！”Krist咬住了下唇，生生的把呻吟咽下了大半。  
   
Singto的手指依然没有放过Krist的意思，在听到Krist的一声轻吟后，手上的动作变得更加放纵起来，两个指头捏住了挺立起来的红缨来回的揉搓着，时不时的向上揪起，本来淡粉色的乳头现在变得有些红肿起来，颤巍巍的暴露在空气中。  
   
Singto的脸慢慢的凑了过去，然后蜻蜓点水一样的在Krist的耳廓上落下了密密麻麻的轻吻，随后舌尖便在沿着通红的耳尖舔到了耳垂，牙齿轻轻的衔着耳垂上的嫩肉吮吸，像是故意的发出阵阵的啧啧声，激的Krist一下子就软了腰，放弃了抵抗，颤抖着双腿认命的承受着这不可磨灭的快感。  
   
“P'Sing...别玩了...放开我...”Krist嘴里这么说着，一边挺起了胯，用自己早就站起来的小Krist磨蹭着Singto的腹肌，粉嫩的玉茎上沾满了自己分泌出的晶莹蜜液，随着腰肢摆动的动作蹭到了Singto的腹肌上，留下淅淅沥沥的水渍。  
   
Singto放开了Krist手的瞬间，就看着他探向了自己挺硬的玉茎，然后伸手握住，有些粗暴的撸动了起来。Krist随着自己手里来回伏动的动作，爽的后脑勺都抵在了墙上，蹙着眉头仰起被熏红的脸，被自己的唾液浸的红润的嘴唇微微张开，喉咙里还发出有些沙哑掺杂着奶音的呜咽声。  
   
“我帮你，Kit。”Singto低沉着声音从Krist手里接过了小Krist，手掌包裹着温热的玉茎缓缓的撸动着。  
   
“唔...P'Sing...”Krist被解放开的双手紧紧的扣住了Singto的肩膀，指节泛白的攥住了他上身仅有的一块布料，无法抑制的声音从口中泄露出来，Singto看着Krist沉浸在了欢愉里，丝毫没有了刚刚反抗时候的气焰，心口略带得意的感觉油然而生，紧接着更加卖力的拨弄起Krist的分身。  
   
“啊~！”在一声惊喘后，Krist泄在了Singto的掌心里，滚烫的白浊喷溅到了Singto结实的腹肌上。  
   
高潮后的Krist无力的挂在了Singto身上大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，神情涣散的看着他俊朗的脸不自觉的吞了吞口水。Singto看着他这样无意识撩人的举动心跳有些不受控制，恨不得现在就把他吃抹干净。  
   
Krist有些晕乎乎的被翻了个身，在自己的下身贴到了有些冰冷的墙壁时才反应过来Singto是要做什么，刚刚才射过的分身在自己意识到接下来该发生的事时就悄悄地又站了起来，Krist对于这种身体条件反射的反应感到羞赧，通红着把脸埋了下去。  
   
“会被看见的...”Krist依然有些不情愿的扭捏了两下，但是身体却抢先一步表现出自己内心的渴望。  
   
Singto轻笑了一下，没有在意Krist的话，似乎还很满意于Krist身体的回应。然后用沾着精液的手指在Krist后穴的褶皱处打转，时不时的用指尖拨弄开然后按压着穴口的嫩肉，就着精液的润滑一个关节才刚刚探进去，Krist湿热的肠壁就包裹上了，紧紧的吸附着Singto细长的手指。  
   
“看，你不是很想要吗？Kit。”Singto出言戏弄着刚刚还在欲拒还迎的Krist。  
   
“唔...！”Singto的手指不停的在肠壁里搜刮，后穴分泌的肠液顺着不断开合的小口流了出来，顺着大腿根滴落在了地上。  
   
Singto有耐心的开拓着Krist的后穴，等到可以容纳三只手指的时候，Singto才抽出手指，将迫不及待的尺寸粗大的分身顶了进去。  
   
“唔..”两人同时发出了满足的声音。  
   
Singto的大手扣住了Krist的窄腰，然后无差别的进攻起来，在顶弄到一点的时候，Krist的小穴猛然收缩了一下，全身都随着颤动起来。  
   
“啊~!”Krist喘息的声音徒然拔高，Singto知道这就是Krist的敏感点了。硕大的前端在里面研磨着Krist敏感的一点，长驱直入的不断顶撞着周边的地方，独独避开了这最有快感的一处。  
   
“P...给我...”Krist有些受不住的开口求饶。  
   
“刚刚不是说不要吗？”Singto坏心眼的拔出了硕大的分身，沾满了肠液的小Singto一下打在了Krist浑圆的屁股上。随着抽出来的动作隐约可以看到小穴口微微翻出的嫩肉。  
   
“唔...给我...求你了p...”Krist梗着脖子红着眼圈祈求着Singto。  
   
Singto把Krist翻了过来，让他正对着自己，然后架起了他两条白花花的大腿抵在了墙上，重新把分身捅了进去。  
   
Singto过度的索取让Krist脚趾蜷缩在了一起，被冷落的分身随着摆动的频率打在自己的小腹上，透明的体液拉着银丝连接着分身摇摇欲坠的悬挂在空气中。  
   
Singto看着Krist吐出热气的唇瓣情不自禁的吻了上去，一股奶味在嘴里蔓延开来，“Kit，你真甜。”Singto贪婪地汲取着Krist口中不多的氧气，看着他因为情动而泛红的全身。忍不住的向脖颈处问去，牙齿轻轻的撕咬着颈上的嫩肉。  
   
“P...别留下痕迹..”感觉到疼痛的Krist眼睛一瞬间清明了些许，小声的提醒着有些忘情的Singto。  
   
“好。”Singto含含糊糊的应了Krist一句，算是答应了。  
   
两人逐渐在欲望的驱使下抛下思考的能力，渐渐进入了佳境。正在Singto抱着Krist的窄腰做着最后冲刺的时候，就听见从远处似乎传来了脚步声。在意识到有人过来的Krist心里一紧，这种恐惧着随时被人抓包的心理逐渐清晰起来，后穴也随着精神的高度紧绷紧紧的吸住了Singto的粗大。  
   
“P，有人..”Krist小幅度的想挣脱Singto的怀抱，谁知道被抱的更紧了。  
   
“乖，别害怕。”Singto轻声安抚着因为害怕而把头埋进了他怀里的Krist。其实根本不会有人看见，这个时间本来就没什么人，况且又是在这么偏僻的一角，那些脱口而出的呻吟也早都随着海浪的声音被吞没了吧，谁又会注意这里小小的插曲呢。  
   
听到脚步声渐行渐远，没有丝毫的停留，Krist松了口气，小声的埋怨起Singto，自己因为紧张而缩紧的后穴却丝毫没有放松的意思。  
   
“Kit，你吸得我好紧。”Singto不但没把Krist的抱怨听进心里反而更变本加厉的戏谑起刚从恐惧里缓过劲的Krist。  
   
Krist听到Singto毫不遮掩的令人害羞话，脸上立刻涨红起来，嘟着嘴眼尾氤氲出湿气的看着Singto，这副任人蹂躏的样子衬得他更像一只小兔子了，Singto不禁心头一跳，重新在他的体内顶弄着。  
   
“啊..！”  
   
Krist咬紧了牙关还是没能把到了嘴边的呻吟憋回去，好听的轻吟传进了Singto的耳膜里。Krist在临界点的时候伸手环抱住了Singto，难以抑制的快感像细密的电流一样传遍了四肢百骸，全身颤抖着泄了出来。Singto也随着Krist因高潮而夹紧的后穴达到顶点，滚烫的白浊喷洒在肠壁的嫩肉上，随后就掺杂着各种体液随着小穴的痉挛被挤压出了体内，Krist无力的瘫软在了Singto的怀抱里。  
   
“坏Singto。”软绵绵的拳头锤在了Singto的胸上非但没有什么力度，倒像是挑逗他一样，锤在了他的心尖上。  
   
“好好好，你说什么就是什么。”Singto轻轻的在他额头上啄了一下，“要不要再来一次？”  
   
“...流氓！”Krist气急的骂了一句还在缠着他的Singto。  
   
“那你这是答应了？Kit？”Singto坏笑着又贴了上去。  
   
“才没有！喂！”  
   
Krist感受到了Singto还在自己身体里的分身又重新涨大了，本就腿软的他压根就没有反抗的力气，又重新被压着做了一次，直到被操弄到意识都涣散了，Singto才放过了他，为他穿好了裤子，托着屁股抱着体力已经透支的Krist从酒店后门溜回了房间。  
   
【End.】


End file.
